JP 2013-203394A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique related to a base station for an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). The base station carries out the supply of electric power or fuel to the unmanned aerial vehicle, and the transmission and reception of data and commands.
JP 2003-294393A (Patent Literature 2) discloses an armored vehicle having a detachable type armored material.
JP 2011-046364A (Patent Literature 3) discloses a car mounted apparatus for carriage which loads and unloads an unmanned helicopter in a stable attitude.